


The Photo - drabble

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Photography, Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season three, Kurt tries to send a sexy photo to Blaine but it goes to the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo - drabble

It took all day for Kurt to figure out his mistake.

“Morning.” Kurt smirked as confidently as he could at Blaine, who was just finishing getting his books and closing his locker.

“Kurt! Good morning.” He smiled back at Kurt and fell into step beside him as they started down the hall.

“So… Have any good dreams last night?”

Blaine sighed. “I wish. I think I had nightmares about pop quizzes all night.”

Kurt leaned in close to Blaine’s ear. “Well… Were you at least naked?”

“Kurt!” Blaine widened his eyes and looked around hastily. “What has gotten into you?”

Kurt shrugged and ducked his head. “Just… wondering if I inspired any good dreams recently.”

“You always inspire good dreams.” Blaine gripped Kurt’s shoulder affectionately. “I have to get to class. I’ll see you later okay?”

Kurt pouted. “…Okay. Bye.” He watched Blaine walk away, then turned and found Puck standing _right there_. He backed up a step, but Puck invaded his space and spoke in a low voice, eyes narrowed and head tilted. “Do you want me?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and dodged around him to head to class. “Get lost, Noah.”

It was going to be a long morning. He was exhausted from tossing and turning, worrying about the lack of response he’d gotten to the sexy picture he’d sent Blaine at bedtime. It had taken a lot of nerve (and a lot of patience - It’s not easy to get a good angle that includes everything from your neck to your knees) and his fingers had been shaking so much he’d almost dropped the phone when he’d scrolled through the list to find Blaine (which was made even more complicated by the fact that Blaine had made him change his name in his contacts to “Prince Charming” during an especially giggly recent makeout session). He’d even gotten out of bed at four in the morning to check his phone, but there was still no response.

He found Blaine at lunch, and did his best to be flirty when he greeted him with a coy “Hi there…”

“Hey.” Blaine smiled and gripped his hand briefly, looking apologetic. “I’m really sorry I can’t have lunch with you today.”

“You can’t?”

“No, I’m helping Sam study for this afternoon’s test. Is that okay?”

Kurt frowned. “…Are we okay? Are you mad at me, or…”

“Of course not! Why would I be?”

“Okay. Well.”

“I’ll see you in Glee okay?”

Kurt couldn’t figure it out. If Blaine didn’t like the picture, or if it had offended him, he would at least _mention_ it, wouldn’t he?

Suddenly Puck was there, _again_ , being all… weird and Puckish.

“Trouble in paradise, Hummel?”

Kurt sighed and walked away. “I’m not in the mood, Noah.”

“You’re kind of a cocktease, you know that?”

Kurt threw him his best bitchface over his shoulder and kept walking. “Ugh!”

He made it through the day and walked into the choir room. He turned on his phone (still no messages) and opened Facebook, scrolling through his news feed to pass the time. That’s when a text finally appeared.

“Is this what you’re waiting for?”

He gasped and touched the message to open it up, squirming in his seat excitedly. He looked around, holding his phone close to his chest. Blaine wasn’t there yet.

A photo arrived and it was… naked. He pressed the thumbmail to enlarge it and… Holy crap, naked abs, naked thighs, and a very hard naked penis. It looked… kind of bigger than he remembered it being. But that was definitely okay. Probably the camera angle. It appeared to have been taken in the men’s washroom. Wow. Wow wow wow. Kurt blushed bright red and held a hand over his mouth, grinning and trying not to giggle out loud. He had had no idea Blaine would be so _brave_.

He looked up, and Blaine was just walking into the room, smiling easily and waving as he approached. “Hey stranger, have a good day?”

Kurt nodded and laughed. “Oh my god.”

“What’s going on?”

That was when he noticed Puck walking in, tucking in his shirt, looking right at Kurt and smiling like the cat that got the cream. He pointed at his phone, winked exaggeratedly, and mouthed: “Call me.”

That was when Kurt figured it out.


End file.
